Just A Summer Thing
by TheVoiceintheDarkness
Summary: If you are looking for rich storyline then this is definitely not the story for you. some vague plot thrown in there in places. Quinn/Santana pairing because the world needs more Quinntana in my opinion...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Summer Thing**

Set during the Summer Break after Nationals. Brittany and Santana are trying to patch up their rocky friendship, Santana's heart is slowly breaking and Quinn is desperately lonely…I'm not gonna lie to you; theres not actually that much plot...it's basically just smut with some extremely vague semblance of plot…hopefully…maybe…Well i hope you enjoy it... Drop me a review if you're inclined to and you've got an extra minute and let me know what you think...

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, it'd be a whole show about Brittany and Santana getting their mack on. With the occasional musical number. Now that'd be a show!

Glee

"Pass the chips Tubbers," Santana demanded, barely lifting her head from where it rested on Quinn's pillow. Both girls were lounging on Quinn's bed, both wearing Daisy Dukes and singlet tops to try and fight the heat.

"What's the magic word?" Quinn asked mockingly, unscrewing the top of a bottle of nail polish.

"Fuck you. Give me the chips, I'm hungry!" Santana replied, her signature smirk in place. Quinn tossed the bag at her and it landed on her face. Santana pulled it off with one hand while flipping Quinn off with the other.

"You're such a charmer Santana," Quinn shot at her.

"Shut it Tubbers," Santana said around a mouthful of chips. "Do mine next," she gestured at the nail polish in the blonde's hand and wiggling her hand at her.

"If you stop calling me 'Tubbers' and say please," Quinn didn't even glance up from where she was carefully painting her fingernails. They lapsed into companionable silence for a while and Quinn couldn't help but feel like this was all so surreal. She and Santana had never been close, each one just keeping the other around for her own social benefit. They were both close with Brittany and she had always been the buffer between them, stopping them from killing each other at the first opportunity. But Brittany had told Santana at the start of the summer that she felt they needed some time apart to figure out where they stood and had gone off to her Nana's house in Arizona for four weeks. Santana had turned up at Quinn's the day after Brittany left, looking like a little lost puppy, and Quinn's own loneliness had stopped her from turning the other girl away. That was two weeks ago and surprisingly it hadn't taken the two long to get comfortable with each other. Without the competitiveness of the Cheerios and her jealousy of Quinn's Head Cheerleader status, Santana, despite still being a sharp-tongued, snarky bitch, was actually fairly laidback and easygoing.

Santana hauled herself up to sit against Quinn's headboard, slowly munching on chips and watching the blonde as she concentrated hard on painting her nails perfectly. For her part she couldn't believe they tentative friendship they had formed either. The day Brittany had left for Arizona, Santana had sat on her bed, never having felt so lonely in her whole life. She had no other friends and nowhere else to go. She considered Quinn but told herself she would die before she tried to make friends with her. Then her older sister Renata had started fucking her boyfriend in the room next door and Santana decided making friends with Quinn sounded pretty good. She had turned up on the doorstep, half expecting to be turned away. When Quinn had let her in, she had recognised that the blonde was as lonely as she was. They had spent almost every day together since then. Quinn finished her painting and blew on her nails to dry the polish as Santana watched her intently.

"Stop staring," Quinn told her, glaring out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll stare if I want to," Santana shot back, leaning back a little more, pushing her chest forward just so and shooting a sultry look at the blonde.

"Stop trying to get into my pants Lopez. I don't bat for your team," Quinn's HBIC face was firmly in place but Santana caught the waiver in her voice and stored it for later analysis.

"What team would that be?" Santana asked. Trying to hide a nervous waiver in her own voice.

"Oh come on. I know you Santana. You're about as straight as a dog's hind leg," Quinn shuffled closer, yanking one of Santana's hands into her lap and uncapping the nail polish bottle. "It's ok, y'know," she added as she set to work. Santana stayed silent and when Quinn glanced up at her, the other girl's face was impenetrable. Quinn was painting in silence, becoming more frustrated by the second with the way Santana's hand sat stiffly on her thigh, she was clenching too hard for Quinn to be able to get the sides of her nails without painting on the finger next to it. "If you want these to look anything close to neat you need to relax your hand," Quinn told her, exasperated. Santana swallowed hard and slowly relaxed her hand, carefully flattening her palm against the blonde's warm bare thigh. Quinn took no notice, pleased her request had been followed, and went back to her careful painting. Santana for her part was in hell. She hadn't had sex in months and there was only so much satisfaction to be gained from getting herself off. With the weirdness between her and Brittany they had stopped sleeping together and Puck was way more interested in getting into Lauren's pants to want to have sex with Santana. Santana was so very horny and right now her traitorous body was reacting very strongly to Quinn's touch. Santana's hand felt like it was on fire from the heat of Quinn's bare skin against hers and it sent tingles throughout her body which all settled low in her abdomen. She sighed in relief as Quinn finished the first hand and grabbed for the other. Then she had to sit through the torture all over again while Quinn painted the nails of her left hand. When she was finally done Santana made sure to keep plenty of space between them, trying to will her body to calm down.

Quinn had noticed Santana's slight trembling and uneven breathing as she had flattened her palm against her thigh and had studiously ignored it. Santana's sex drive was ridiculous and Quinn figured that considering she hadn't gotten any action in months it wasn't surprising that she reacted to touching Quinn that way. She figured if she pretended to be none the wiser then Santana would sort herself out. She was very aware of the distance that the Latina put between them.

Glee!

Since Quinn's mom was away for the weekend Santana insisted on staying over and watching some DVD's that she had brought with her. She had just bought the set and was insistent that Quinn would love this show and so that night they found themselves settling on either end of the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them as Santana hit play for the first DVD.

Two hours later and Quinn was squirming on the couch. She had realised as soon as the first episode had started playing, why Santana had refused to tell her what the series was. Quinn would never have let her bring them into the house had she known it was the L-Word. The Christian in her tried to revolt, to make her turn it off and berate Santana for trying to make her watch it. The hormonal teenager in her was riveted to the screen.

Santana realised after the first episode how bad an idea this had been. She had just wanted to get a reaction out of Quinn, to see her freak out and run around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to turn the tv off. She hadn't expected this. She couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde at the other end of the couch. Quinn was staring at the tv, rarely blinking, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and every so often her teeth would clamp down then she would slip her pink tongue out to soothe the bite. It was driving Santana crazy, more crazy than the pale fingers that played with the hem of her daisy dukes, stoking against her bare legs. A couple of times Santana had seen those fingers wander higher before Quinn's mind caught up with her hand and she shifted it away again. Santana had no idea what was going on on the TV. She was far too busy watching Quinn. She didn't even realise that they had gotten through the first disc until Quinn turned to look at her, her eyes dark.

"I want to know what its like," she rasped out.

"What _what_ is like?" Santana asked, her own voice raspy and trembling with arousal. Quinn was quiet a moment. Then she had pushed off from her end of the couch, shifting to lie on top of Santana, her mouth crashing against the shocked Latina's. It only took a second for Santana to start kissing back. Quinn kissed her so fiercely that Santana thought she was going to come right then and there and she ripped her mouth away from the blonde's, moaning uncontrollably. Quinn's hands were everywhere, one trailing up her stomach, up between her breasts and back down while the other popped the button on her daisy dukes. Santana writhed uncontrollably as Quinn's hand slid into her underwear, fingers slipping easily over her clit.

"Ohhhhh," Quinn moaned at the feel of Santana's wetness. Santana regained enough mind to remember that she was no bottom and flipped them both off of the couch, her hands quickly cupping the back of Quinn's head to protect it from hitting the floor as she landed on top of her. Santana's mouth found the blonde's and she kissed her hard as she yanked Quinn's hand out of her underwear. She pulled out of the kiss, shooting the blonde a sultry look before sucking pale fingers into her mouth, cleaning them. Quinn whined and her eyes darkened even more at the sight. Santana all but ripped Quinn's flimsy singlet top off, immediately caressing her breasts with her fingers., rolling and pinching her nipples until Quinn was moaning breathlessly underneath her, tossing her head back and forth uncontrollably. Quinn didn't know this level of pleasure existed. Sure she had touched herself and it felt good but this? There were no words for this. Santana's mouth was on her breasts, lingering briefly on each one before travelling lower. As her tongue flicked into the blonde's belly button, her hands undid the button of her daisy dukes.

"Stop me now Quinn. Or I won't be able to," Santana husked out.

"Fuck no," Quinn moaned in reply. "Stop- ugh- and I'll fucking kill you." Hearing the curses slip from Quinn's lips almost sent Santana over the edge and she distracted herself by unceremoniously yanking the blonde's shorts and panties down her legs and off, throwing them away before gently grasping Quinn's ankles and pushing them back causing her knees to bend and drop out to the sides.

"Oh god," Santana moaned at the sight of the soaking flesh in front of her.

"Santana please!" Quinn begged, reaching out and trying to tug the brunette closer. Santana quickly removed her own clothes and then settled on her stomach between the blonde's bent knees and lowered her head, wasting no time and flicking her tongue against her clit. Quinn bucked up hard and Santana had to press her hips down.

"Try to keep them down," Santana directed, before reattaching her mouth to the girl's clit, simultaneously bringing her fingers up to circle her entrance. She pushed one in at first and Quinn cried out at the welcome intrusion. After a few thrusts in and out Santana pulled the finger out and added a second, curling them as she sucked on Quinn's clit hard. Quinn came hard with a scream that Santana was almost sure would have the neighbours calling the police.

As Santana kissed her way back up Quinn's stomach and chest she positioned her legs on either side of one of Quinn's thighs and drove her hips down, crying out at the delicious contact. She jumped when a hand slipped between her and the thigh and Quinn, after fumbling a little, pressed two fingers into Santana.

"Oh god, more Quinn, one more," Santana begged. Quinn pulled her fingers out and pushed in again with three. Santana cried out even louder this time and began to ride Quinn's fingers and thigh. It didn't take long before her orgasm crashed over her and she collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of her friend. AS they both lay quietly, recovering, Santana wondered what the hell was going to happen now…

Glee

This will probably be a two or three chapter smut-fest. The serious writer in me is somewhat ashamed at the almost complete lack of plot in this one…oh well ;-P


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Summer Thing**

Part Two…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, it'd be a whole show about Brittany and Santana getting their mack on. With the occasional musical number. Now that'd be a show!

Glee

Quinn and Santana lay side by side on the floor in silence, neither one having a clue what to do or what to say. Santana shivered slightly as the sweat began to cool on her body. She began to sit up, intending to find her clothes and do the walk of shame, but she was stopped by a hand yanking her back to the ground. Santana froze when her back hit the carpet, half expecting Quinn to hit her. The blonde hesitated before shifting slowly to straddle the Latina's waist, her hazel eyes still dark with desire.

"Quinn, wha-," Santana was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers, softer and less overwhelmingly passionate this time. Santana moaned as Quinn's tongue slid over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Santana opened her mouth, lifting her hands to rest on Quinn's hips. Her thumbs stroked over the pale, silky skin, over the points of her jutting hipbones, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. As Quinn's tongue slid against hers, Santana moaned again and tried to flip them over so that she was on top, but cool hands grabbed her wrists, roughly pinning them above her head.

"No," Quinn growled warningly and Santana felt a gush of wetness in response. "Leave them there," Quinn instructed, carefully releasing the Latina's wrists and eyeballing her to make sure they stayed put. When they did, the blonde smirked in victory and carefully shifted so that her body covered the brunette's pressed together from chest to feet. She lowered her face, kissing Santana's lips before pulling her mouth away and trailing her soft lips down the other girl's jaw. When she reached her neck she nipped at her pulse point, smirking against Santana's skin when the brunette's hips bucked up against hers. Santana moaned deep in her throat sending pleasure spiralling down to settle between Quinn's legs. Quinn's mouth travelled down the other girl's chest, between the valley of her breasts and down to her bellybutton before trailing back up and straying to the side to flick a tongue over a dusky nipple. Santana's back arched and Quinn flicked her tongue again before wrapping her lips around the tight bud and sucking gently. She brought her hand up to the other breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between her fingers. She felt a rush of pride as Santana began to writhe underneath her, moaning softly.

"Quinn," she whimpered. "Wanna touch you," she managed to gasp out.

"Later," Quinn told her, pulling her mouth away from her breast and beginning to trail down her toned stomach again. Santana had to fight to keep her hands above her head. She just wanted to tangle them in Quinn's hair and push her surprisingly talented mouth to where she needed it. She gasped and her back arched as Quinn's mouth brushed the inside of her thigh. "You need to…help me out," Quinn said quietly, her earlier confidence wavering.

"Just…ugh," Santana ground out, her head spinning with pleasure. "Suck," she broke Quinn's rule and reached a hand down to point at her swollen clit, before lifting it back above her head.. "Flick, lick," she gasped. It wasn't very helpful so Quinn figured she may as well just go with it, experiment and see what worked and what didn't. She sucked in a nervous breath and leaned down, running the flat of her tongue across Santana's clit. Santana bucked her hips and Quinn filed the reaction under good. She wrapped her lips around the small bud as sucked as Santana had instructed. "Oh my god," Santana shrieked. Quinn released the bundle of nerves only to flick her tongue across it. Santana's hips bucked wildly and Quinn mimicked her earlier action of throwing an arm across them. She leaned down again and something occurred to her. Some dirty comment Santana had thrown at Puck during a party once about the alphabet and going down on chicks. She began slowly tracing letters over Santana's clit.

"Oh yeah! Like that!" Santana gasped. Her hips were bucking up toward Quinn's mouth, trying to increase the friction and so Quinn pressed a little harder. She saw the blush start to spread across Santana's skin and shifted so that she could get a hand under her chin. As she continued the motions with her tongue, she slowly slid three fingers into the Latina who cried out in pleasure her hands twitching above her head. Quinn focussed her attention on speeding up her tongue and establishing a rhythm with her fingers. It took some serious focus, coordination and she kept faltering but soon she had a rhythm between the two. When Santana began to shake Quinn curled her fingers up, hitting the rough patch inside Santana and the girl came around her fingers with another ear splitting shriek. Quinn slowed her movements but kept them going until the girl's muscles relaxed around her fingers and her back returned to the carpet. Then she sat up, wiping her mouth and looking extremely pleased with herself.

"I did it," she beamed. Santana couldn't help but smile at the girl's triumphant face.

"Pretty impressive for your first time," the Latina husked out as she hauled her exhausted body up to lean on her elbows. "You learn pretty fast." Santana sat up fully, reaching out and grabbing handfuls of Quinn's short blonde hair, pulling her in and kissing her hard, her tongue tracing over her lips. "But you still gots a lot to learn," Santana growled as she pulled back from the blonde's lips before attacking her pale neck with lips, teeth and tongue. She flipped them over and settled on top of Quinn, abandoning her neck and dragging a pink nipple into her mouth, scraping teeth over the tightening bud.

"Santana!" Quinn cried out, her fingers threading through thick, dark hair and pulling. "God!"

"Not exactly," Santana smirked, she lowered herself a little further and traced Quinn's abs with her tongue, causing Quinn to arch into her touch. Santana smirked against her stomach before shifting to bite down hard on her hip. Quinn cried out again half in pain, half in pleasure. Santana could smell Quinn's arousal and decided that she was done working her up. She dropped down lower, lifting Quinn's legs over her shoulder and plunged her tongue inside of her. Quinn's hands tightened painfully in Santana's hair as her name rained from the blonde's lips, over and over. Santana thrust her tongue in and out a few times before pushing it in as far as she could, dragging it over Quinn's inner walls which clenched and released with each stroke. Santana knew she was close so she lifted herself until she could work a hand under her chin. She slid a single finger in alongside her tongue and began to thrust in and out. When she felt Quinn's walls begin to flutter she pulled her tongue out, added another finger and latched onto her clit. Quinn came hard, her release gushing out over Santana's hand. Santana worked her down slowly until the blonde was a quivering mass of floppy limbs on the floor. Santana lifted herself up and was about to speak when someone else spoke first.

"Oh my God that was hot," Brittany spoke from the doorway, her face flushed, her eyes dark and her thighs clenched tightly together.

Glee

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Summer Thing**

Part Three…finally.

Glee

"Jesus!" Santana leapt off of Quinn at the speed of light, and backed away. Quinn scrambled to cover herself, grabbing for her clothes. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Santana asked. "You're meant to be at your Nana's." Quinn couldn't help but notice that she made no move to cover her nakedness.

"Nana's friend broke her leg and needed to stay with someone so we came home early," Brittany said distractedly, her eyes roving hungrily over Santana's naked body. Santana let out a somewhat indignant squeak and finally covered herself with her arms. Brittany shrugged and turned her gaze on Quinn who blushed and wriggled uncomfortably. "You looked so hot when you came, Quinn," Brittany's normally flat voice took on a low, sexy purr and Quinn felt a gush of wetness between her legs and goose bumps spreading all over her body at the sound of it.

"Brittany!" Santana shrieked.

"She did," Brittany defended, shrugging as her eyes flicked back to Quinn.

"Brittany, we are not doing this," Santana said warningly as Brittany's tongue slipped out to moisten her lips.

"Doing what?" Quinn squeaked in confusion.

"Well shit Quinn she's looking at us the same way Puck would if _he_ had walked in here. What do you think she wants to do?" Santana said sarcastically. Quinn tightened her arms around herself as it clicked into place in her head, causing the tingle between her legs to turn into a throb. "Seriously Brittany, stop that!" the taller girl was licking her lips again, and pressing her thighs tightly together as she unashamedly leered back and forth between the two naked girls and it was distracting Santana.

"What if I want to?" Quinn suddenly spoke up, her eyes travelling the length of Brittany's pale legs.

"The fuck? I'm surrounded by walking collections of hormones," Santana threw her hands up and then slammed them back down with a glare when Brittany smiled appreciatively.

"Come on Santana. I know you want to. You told me remember?" Brittany purred as she moved closer to Santana, reaching out to tug the elastic out of Santana's hair, freeing the black strands from the loose ponytail they had been in. Pale fingers trailed over soft, dark skin, shifting the now loose hair back behind Santana's shoulder. Santana whimpered softly, as always she was powerless to resist Brittany's ministrations. The taller girl bent slightly, attaching her lips to the smooth shoulder in front of her and Santana arched into the touch.

"Brittany stop it," she whimpered.

"No," Brittany's firm answer sent another rush of heat between Quinn's legs. She had always pictured Santana as the dominant one in that relationship but apparently she couldn't have been more wrong. She watched, entranced, as Brittany's mouth worked against Santana's skin, trailing along her shoulder, across her collarbone and dipping down toward her breasts, still covered by her arm. Quinn unconsciously leaned forward, angling her body for the best view. Brittany's questing mouth had reached Santana's arm now and she planted a kiss on the back of a tan wrist before gently prising the arm out of the way. Quinn rose up onto her knees, leaning closer as Brittany's mouth dropped brief kisses onto Santana's right breast, before tugging the nipple into her mouth. A loud moan slipped out before Quinn could stop it and Santana's closed eyes snapped open as Brittany's mouth released her nipple with a pop, both girls turning to look at the blonde on the floor. Brittany smiled like she had won the lottery. "Come here," she said huskily, beckoning Quinn over. Quinn stood on shaky legs and walked hesitantly closer to the other two girls, suddenly shy. "Here," Brittany pulled Quinn in between her and Santana, guiding the smaller blonde gently to face Santana. "I wanna watch you kiss," Brittany purred. Quinn hesitated but Santana didn't, lunging forward and attaching her mouth to Quinn's, kissing her roughly as her hands came up to grip at Quinn's shoulder blades, her nails digging in lightly. Quinn moaned slightly as Santana's tongue swept into her mouth, massaging hers as her hands released her shoulder blades and came around to palm the sides of her breasts. Quinn nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Brittany's nude body pressed against her back a moment later. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was vaguely impressed at the speed with which Brittany had taken off her clothes. Santana pulled her lips from Quinn's and leaned over her shoulder to catch Brittany's, pulling the taller girl closer, effectively sandwiching Quinn. They were forced to break their passionate kiss when Quinn began uncontrollably wriggling and mewling in between them, lost in pleasure with Santana's breasts rubbing against her own and Brittany's pressed tightly against her back.

"Aw look, San," Brittany giggled as Quinn buried her face into Santana's neck, trying in vain to quiet her whimpers and moans. "She's totally not a pressed lemon anymore. You fixed her." Santana laughed at the devious look on Brittany's face.

"Shut up," came an embarrassed mumble from the girl between them.

"It's ok Q," Brittany soothed, leaning forward to press soft, light kisses to the back of Quinn's neck and across her pale shoulders. Brittany could feel the shorter blonde trembling under her gentle ministrations. Brittany grasped Quinn's shoulder, turning her around to face her. Quinn immediately lowered her head, nervous and unable to look Brittany in the eye. "Hey," the taller girl cooed softly, reaching out to tilt her face up to hers. She lowered her face to capture Quinn's lips in a reassuring kiss. Quinn was slow to respond so Brittany kept her pace slow and reassuring, not pushing and giving Quinn room to back out if she decided she wanted to stop. After short while Quinn got brave and ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was readily granted. With the feel of Brittany's tongue brushing hers Quinn forgot her embarrassment and dove hungrily into the kiss, bringing her hands up to grasp at Brittany's hips. As Quinn relaxed, Santana leaned in and copied Brittany's earlier actions of kissing her neck and shoulders before slowly slipping her hands around to squeeze Quinn's breasts.

"Ugh," Quinn moaned, pulling back from the kiss, her head dropping back to land on Santana's shoulder. Santana looked at Brittany and the tall blonde beamed at her, instantly knowing what Santana was trying to convey. They both pulled back and Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the stairs as Brittany gathered up their clothes just in case Judy happened to unexpectedly come home early. Once Brittany caught up to the other two girls in Quinn's room, she dropped the clothes in a heap and climbed onto the bed with them. Santana rolled off of Quinn so that she was on one side and Brittany was on the other.

"Relax Quinn," Brittany purred. "We're going to make you feel totally awesome." Quinn swallowed hard, suddenly nervous, and her hand shot out to grab one of Santana's, squeezing tightly. Santana threaded their fingers together and squeezed back reassuringly before leaning down to kiss across Quinn's collarbones. Brittany had shifted down and was kissing and licking Quinn's abs, gently stroking her hands over the areas she kissed before moving further down. Brittany's tongue touched Quinn's clit at the same time Santana's mouth latched onto a nipple and Quinn's back arched so violently that she nearly knocked Santana off the bed and an animalistic moan ripped from her lips at the double stimulation.

"Oh my god," she ground out. Brittany grasped pale thighs with both hands to keep Quinn's hips down as she ran the flat of her tongue across her clit while Santana had now launched a full scale assault on her breasts with her mouth and free hand. Quinn writhed on the bed as the pressure in her lower abdomen coiled tighter and tighter. She fought desperately to hold out a little bit longer, not wanting to pull a Finn, but when Brittany slipped a single finger inside of her she couldn't fight it any longer and she cried out as she came hard, a gush of fluid coated Brittany's hand and she licked at Quinn gently, slowly bringing her down. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Quinn chanted softly as her writhing body finally began to calm. Santana released her left nipple with a soft pop, before planting soft kisses along her neck and jaw. Brittany moved up from between Quinn's legs to lie on the opposite side of the smaller blonde to Santana. She reached out, trailing a hand down the Latina's spine then back up before tugging at her head, pulling her over to kiss her deeply. Santana moaned at the taste of Quinn on Brittany's lips and tongue. As they pulled back they noticed Quinn watching them lazily from her position beneath them. "That's really hot," she said shyly.

"Of course it is. Britts and I are smoking hot," Santana replied, voice laced with trademark Santana cockiness. "Now shove over," she commanded bossily, tugging Quinn toward her side of the bed and moving to climb over her, pausing with one knee on with side of Quinn's hips to drop a brief kiss to her lips, before scrambling over her and settling the full length of her body over Brittany's. "Britts and I wants ta get our mack on now." Santana smirked before dropping her head and crashing her lips against Brittany's in a somewhat violent looking clash of teeth and tongues. Brittany hooked an arm and a leg around Santana and flipped them, pinning the brunette beneath her and attaching her mouth to her collarbone. Santana let loose a guttural moan as Brittany sank her teeth into the spot where neck met shoulder and involuntarily thrust her hips up against the girl on top of her. Quinn stared open mouthed at her two friends' rough actions. She groaned as Brittany pulled back from Santana's neck to admire the angry red teeth marks she had left in the other girl's flesh. The dancer smiled in satisfaction before leaning down to leave another bite mark just below the Latina's ribcage. As she watched, Quinn had the sudden thought that maybe this was why Santana kept breaking into her Cheerios locker and stealing her arnica cream. She was broken out of her thoughts by Santana's breathy gasp.

"No more Britt, need you," she pulled the dancer's head back up, pressing their lips together as she ground her pelvis up against Brittany's. Brittany immediately slid a hand between them, entering Santana with two fingers in one quick stroke at the same time she bit down on her collarbone again. Santana cried out in a mix of bliss and pain and Quinn suddenly wanted in on this again. She slid closer and pushed a hand between the two girls, her fingertips snaking under Brittany's palm to circle Santana's clit. Santana jumped, snapping her head around to look at Quinn. She groaned loudly when her mind caught up with the situation. She looked at Brittany pleadingly and the blonde smirked, knowing what she wanted, the fantasy that Santana had confessed to her one night. Brittany lifted off of Santana and shifted back, pulling her fingers out.

"Q, she wants it like this," Brittany caught Quinn's hand and folded all but her middle finger down. Then she slowly guided it into Santana, who whimpered in anticipation, once Quinn's finger was in place, Brittany pressed her own middle finger inside next to it. "I go in, you go out," Brittany instructed. They soon had their rhythm down and Santana was writhing desperately beneath them. This was the hottest thing she had ever encountered. She had thought about it a lot, fantasized about having both blonde's fingers buried inside her at the same time, but it was so much better than she had ever imagined. She had her eyes screwed shut and as she felt herself begin to teeter on the edge she forced them open. The sight before sent her over instantaneously. Quinn and Brittany were on their knees between her legs, each had one hand fingering Santana but Quinn's left hand was between Brittany's legs, two fingers buried inside the taller girl, and Brittany was reciprocating eagerly. It looked awkward as anything but it was hot as fuck and Santana's mind exploded right along with her body. She heard Brittany cry out a few moments later and managed to open her eyes in time to see the dancer's back arch and her muscles tighten as she came around Quinn's fingers. Quinn pulled her fingers out of Brittany and rubbed at her own clit frantically as she rode Brittany's now still fingers, her face contorting in frustration as she failed to reach her own climax. Brittany recovered quickly from her orgasm ('As usual,' Santana thought with an eyeroll) and grabbed Quinn, roughly pushing her back to lie next to Santana, before latching her mouth onto the other girl's clit, sucking wildly as she pumped her fingers ferociously inside of her. Santana lifted up onto her elbows just in time to see Quinn's back arch like a bow and the two forceful gushes of fluid that hit Brittany's neck and chin as the smaller blonde came hard with a shriek of Brittany's name. Brittany lifted up slightly, pulling her fingers out and wiping her mouth on her arm before flopping bonelessly onto Quinn, her head pillowed on Quinn's belly. Santana's lower abdomen clenched at the sight of Brittany's milky skin glistening with Quinn's arousal but she was too tired to do anything about it right then.

"I've never made anyone squirt before," Brittany mused tiredly.

"I…is that what I...?" Quinn trailed off, embarrassed. Brittany giggled and nodded against her stomach. "Sorry," Quinn apologised, her voice tiny.

"Don't be," Brittany lifted her head. "It was so hot. I liked it." They lay quietly for a while, resting before they all got up and showered. While Brittany was in the shower, Quinn stripped the sheets off of her bed and put them in the wash and Santana made them all something to eat. They were sitting at the table, eating in silence when Brittany giggled around a mouthful of grilled cheese. The other two looked at her questioningly and she swallowed her food quickly before grinning widely at them.

"We are so totally doing this again."

Glee

And with that we have reached the end. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
